futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Palestineball
Greater Palestine |image = GREATER PALESTINE.png|caption = REMOVE KOSHER! ESPECIALLY YOU BASTARD|reality_state = Palestine|government = Seperatist Anti-Zionism Anti-STORM|language = Arabic Hebrew (Some Jews That fight against STORM)|type = Anti-Zionist Anti- STORM|capital = East Jerusalem (formerly) Jerusalem (After Israel was killed, Official) Jaffa (Syrian Occupied Capital) Be'er Sheva (Egyptian Occupied Capital) Eliat (Arabian Occupied Capital)|affiliation = STORMAFAball UOICball|religion = Sunni Islam Judaism Christianity Druze Shia Islam|friends = Best Friend Friend and Kosher remover Best African African Buddy Remove Israell! Historical potato friend Nice Sultan Burger that helps me Kebab Remover but helps me Good Urdu My Central Asian Allies Buddhist Ally Pho Ally Satay Superpower ally Satay Ally Pinoy Friend Aussie Ally Ally in Oceania Good China Good China also Heavenlist Korea Kind Sushi Vodka Ally Westerners that help me against Kosher Eusrasianists that help me|enemies = KOSHER!!!! MORE KOSHER BUT WORSE!!! Stupid Union İTS MY BADDDDDDESSSSSST SON|likes = Independence, Killing STORM, Iran, Kebabs, People Who help him, Jews, Christians, Muslims|hates = EVIL KOSHER, Zionists and Ethno Nationalists|intospace = No, But Iran is helping me to|bork = Pale Pale|food = Shawarma, Hummus and Falafel|predecessor = Palestineball}} A new Anti-STORM Palestine that was aided by AWTO to remove evil Kosher that likes STORM. Many Jews supported The Palestinian Movement, For peace in the region. Many Jews, like for example Lekrycube and other Jewish Secular and Socialist groups accused the Zionists for being fakers and against the Teachings of Torah. They accuse Zionists for ruining the Jewish reputation as well. Ideology Official: * Palestinian Nationalism * Middle Eastern Unifism * Social Democracy * Anti-Zionism * Anti-STORM New Ba'athist Syriaball and New Russian Federationball supported factions: * Arab Nationalism * Pan Arabism * Secularism * Ba'athism * Arab Socialism * Left Wing Nationalism * Marxism Leninism * Communism * Anti-Imperialism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Ottomanism Hazar Ottoman Empireball supported factions: * Islamic Nationalism * Sunni Islamism * Soft Ottomanism * Anti-Secularism Khomeinist Iranball supported factions: *Islamic Nationalism *Islamic Democracy *Syncretism *Anti-Ottomanism New Malayan Republicball and New USAball supported factions: * Secularism * Social Democracy Later American and Malaysian Backed Ideas: * Secularism * Democratic Socialism * Left Wing Nationalism * Left Wing Populism * Anti-Imperialism * Anti-Capitalism Countries That Recognise Palestine Asia/Oceania Kung Chinaball Second Empire Of Chinaball Shui Chinaball New Malayan Republicball New Russian Federationball Hirotaka Japanball Jaesun Koreaball Indian Unionball Duc Vietball South Myanmarball Thai Federationball United Philippinesball Central Asian Turkestanball Yardumianball Great Australiaball Zealand Empireball Free Indonesiaball Ahmadani Pakistanball Middle East Khomeinist Iranball New Ba'athist Syriaball Free Republic of Yemenball Hazar Ottoman Empireball Kingdom Of Zanzibarball Africa Islamic Republic of Egyptball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball United African Republicball Kingdom Of Zanzibarball Europe New Republic of Greeceball Free Yugoslavian Republicball Romanian Unionball Bulgarian Federationball New Polish Republicball Scandinavian Empireball Great Austria-Hungaryball Italian Unionball Greater Germanyball New Netherlandsball New Franceball Spanish-Portuguese Unionball Third British Empireball North America Republic of Canadaball New USAball Castro Cubaball Caribbean Empireball Mexican Federationball Free States of Latin Americaball Central American Unionball South America Argentinian Unionball Chilean Stateball Uruguay Democratic Republicball Bolivian Confederate Statesball Second Brazilian Empireball Bolivarian Unionball State of Colombiaball Category:Palestineball Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Pro-Iranian Category:Pro-Syrian Category:Kebab defender Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Islam